


Todavía

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, episode s10e07 Girls girls girls, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>De como Dean tuvo que avisarle a Sam sobre su "cita" y tuvo que darle la razón , contiene spoilers para los que no van al corriente con la serie, le doy las gracias a ClaudiaMmdg  por ser mi Beta y tener que soportar los errores XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Todavía

**Author's Note:**

> De como Dean tuvo que avisarle a Sam sobre su "cita" y tuvo que darle la razón , contiene spoilers para los que no van al corriente con la serie, le doy las gracias a ClaudiaMmdg por ser mi Beta y tener que soportar los errores XD

Supernatural y la imágen no me pertenecen

 

 

Todavía

 

 

 

Sus dedos se pasearon de prisa por la pantalla del teléfono  pero apenas la llamada  entraba y daba tono el colgaba, no podía hacerlo... era tan difícil aquello, cuando habían  pasado más de 15 minutos perdidos  respiro profundamente, dejó que entrara la llamada y alejó su oído del auricular porque realmente no  necesitaba escuchar aquello.

 

\- ¿Dean? ¿Eres tú?

-  …

Sam colgó y el mayor tuvo que volver a llamar 

 

\- ¿Dean?

 

Dean se aclaró la garganta  pero Sam volvió a colgar, Dean rechino los dientes  y no tardo en escuchar su teléfono sonando…

 

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Perra ¿Por qué colgaste?

\- Pensé que estabas marcando por error

\- ¿Y qué pasaba si me estaban matando Sam?

\- Tenemos un código para cualquier tipo de criatura y también para los secuestros

 

Dean tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no maldecirse así mismo, porque bien pudo limitarse a pedirle a Sam que llegara al lugar sin explicarle nada.

 

\- ¿Y si no hubiera tenido tiempo para eso?

-  Yo lo sabría.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Simplemente lo sabría.

 

\- ¿Y si yo...

\- Escucha Dean, sé que me equivoque  con eso de la aplicación, no es necesario que expliques   nada, haz lo que tengas que hacer y nos vemos mañana.

\- ¡No cuelgues Sam!

\- Oh...

 

Dean casi pudo ver los labios de Sam mientras sonreía del otro lado del teléfono

\- Te escucho Dean

\- ¿Qué tal si... si vienes...

\- No me van los tríos.

\- Jamás te invitaría a un trío, imbécil.

\- Paso sin ver, la última vez casi estuve a punto de sacarme los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, a Sammy no le gusta compartirme?

\- A ti es al que no te gusta compartirme Dean.

\- Eso quisieras Sam

\- ¿Entonces por qué no un trio?

\- Jamás Sam, supera el trauma.

\- Tú supéralo Dean

\- Sam yo...

\- Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo Dean

\- No... Espera Sam, yo…

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Podrías haber tenido... razón.

\- Dean... no te oigo... se corta la llamada  - Sam colgó y Dean tuvo que volver a marcar

\- ¿Dean?

\- Cállate, tenías razón ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre todo, resulto que trabaja para un demonio, ahora apunta la dirección y  mueve tu trasero para acá...

 

\- Si Impala 67  - dijo Sam con voz grave

\- Ah cállate...

\- Como tú quieras Impala 67…

\- ¡Si fuera como yo quisiera me lo dirías en la cara y sin los pantalones!

\- Oh bebe como tú quieras, estoy hirviendo solo de pensar en ti.

\- Sam

\- ¿Que deseas Impala 67?

\- Déjate de tonterías.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que lo deje Impala 67?

\- No te atreverías a hablarme así si me tuvieras enfrente.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Eso lo sé.

\- Date la vuelta "bebé"

 

Dean quiere no sentir la punzada en el estómago cuando lo escucha decir aquello, pero se  escapa con sarcasmo:

\- ¿Me seguiste?

 

Pero Sam no le dice nada, y en cambio hace un puño de la playera de Dean  para poderlo tener fuera de la vista de los que pasen por ese motel

\- ¿Tú que piensas Impala 67?

 

Dean debe contener la respiración un momento, pero no lo va a decir, porque ya se siente demasiado humillado y siempre es bueno que ambos queden en igualdad de condiciones.

\- Que estabas celoso de que tuviera una cita.

 

Sam ya no pudo seguir el juego y lo miró con desdén:

\- Eso quisieras Dean…

\- Eso parece.

Sam lo soltó separándose de él, pero Dean lo sujetó:

 

\- No me van a hacer lo mismo dos veces.

Lo siguiente que Sam escucho fue el sonido de su cinturón y del cierre…

\- Es bueno comprobar tus necesidades humanas…

\- A veces jode ser humano.

\- Dean...

 

Esa sola mención hizo que Sam perdiera su autosuficiencia, dándole la oportunidad a Dean  para besarlo y tocarlo, e invadirlo como quisiera.

\- Mmm... Impa...

\- Di eso de nuevo, y no sé qué te hago Sam.

\- Pero si ese es tu nombre, últimamente haces lo que quieres con el Impala…

\- No es verdad

\- Lo es... mmm... te da lo mismo lo que le pase

\- Tú conoces al Impala, ¿Cierto?

\- Yo manejo el Impala Dean  - dijo Sam quitándole la playera y mordiéndole donde tenía el tatuaje, y haciendo que Dean gritara y cerrara los ojos

\- Sí que lo haces…

 

Sam no pudo evitar temblar cuando escucho eso, sabía que no era cierto, pero la situación lo meritaba

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Sam separándose, y a Dean le ardió la  piel en cuanto lo soltó, todo él se quebró porque ya había soportado demasiado

\- No... No Sam pero tú puedes con esto... con lo que sea... lo sé.

\- Es el deje de humanidad Dean... el que está hablando.

\- Me  tienes. ¿De acuerdo? no importa cómo, pero me tienes aún.

 

Sam lo miró con la misma desconfianza que se le metió en los ojos desde hacía varias noches, pero no por eso iba a permitir que algo que había terminado bien para él, terminara tan mal, asique besó a Dean y lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera con él. Porque a pesar de todo era Dean el que estaba agitado, ansioso y dispuesto, por y para Sam en aquel momento. Aún no ganaba la guerra pero podía decir con orgullo que aún salía victorioso de algunas batallas, porque a pesar de la influencia y la susceptibilidad que Dean demostraba hacia el mal, aún era a el a quien seguía llamando, y por tratarse de Dean los avances contaban, incluso los insignificantes.

\- Te dije que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad Dean

\- ¿Y qué es esto, otra  obra escolar?

\- ¿Qué quieres que sea? - le pregunta Sam, sintiendo un espasmo en la columna vertebral que hizo que enredara sus dedos en el cabello de Dean, y que este lo mirara:

\- Tú eres real Sam…

 

Es entonces cuando Sam ya no puede pensar con claridad, y no es tampoco como si lo intentara, porque al fin y al cabo, Dean siempre ha tenido un efecto en Sam que  hace que todas sus convicciones se hagan cenizas, por más que Sam se empeñe en negárselo y por más que Dean no haya logrado entenderlo en el pasado. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, y Dean ha logrado ver la importancia que tiene que para Sam, él sea su punto débil, esa es una de las  razones por las que Sam sabe que no "todo está bien",  pero en aquellos instantes no importaba.

 

Una vez que Dean suspira y vuelve a la normalidad, Sam sabe que  lo prudente ahora es encargarse del asunto, pero no  puede evitar dirigirle una mirada de: "Te lo dije" mientras la chica está tratando de explicarles todo el asunto, mientras observa con gusto como Dean lo fulmina con la mirada pero al mismo tiempo lo mira con algo de culpa, y la culpa nunca antes le había parecido algo tan maravilloso a Sam en toda su vida.

 

Fin


End file.
